dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Icer
Icer: The various Icer forms all look different, some are giant monstrosities while others are small beauties - exactly what they look like is left mostly up to the will of the Icer, though all forms are snow white with a purple dome on their head encasing their brain, and often several such bubbles are located elsewhere on the body. These androgynous beings may even change gender aspects in between forms, though they are asexual beings. Icers live the longest life of any known race, and rarely reproduce. This is to keep the population of their planet down, and because they simply have no desire to unlike most races. This latter part might be due to the warrior-like society of the proud race where they fight one-on-one battles to ascend in society, even the Emperor is capable of being challenged for his position by any other Icer at anytime. Average Height: Varies Average Weight: Varies Life Span: 6,000 years. Interesting Traits: They are a kind of shapeshifter and can control almost exactly what they look like to some extent; nicknamed "Changelings". They own countless planets, hundreds of slave races, and have a small population of near 500. Example: Frieza, Cooler, King Cold ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (53 additional points, max of 18 in 1 stat) Int 17 Mnt 20 Str 22 Dex 25 Stm 25 Spd 25 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Icers gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 8*STM+25*level KI: 14*MNT+25*level LP: 7*STM High Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick five powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. Every even level (2, 4, 6, etc.) High Races gain an extra power (three, instead of two). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Icers can survive in almost any environment, including deep sea, extreme temperatures and outer space. They are also immune to the Grapple power Choke. (Phys) Icers can survive even after losing all of their LP. Despite their reputation of being immortal they can actually be killed, its just incredibly difficult. Icers have Sub-Lifepoints equivalent to Level*300. An Icer appears dead when they are in this state and their Sub-LP regenerate at the same rate as normal Lifepoints. Not having a head or being inside of the sun becomes a problem, but typically no one has any reason to think you're alive the first time you 'die' - unless they're another Icer or have been told of this unique ability by an Icer. (Phys) Icers can attack with their tail. It is considered a HtH attack which has a +1 to Strike and deals 4d6 per level. Once per two rounds you may perform an unexpected surprise attack with your tail, gaining +(Level) to its strike, dealing +100% Base Damage and granting it AP/SP. (Ment) Icers gain +1 to all types of damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) Icers have a tough layer of skin. Some have actual armor plates. Regardless, they have a Natural Armor value of STM*4. (Ment) Icers are able to project their will as a powerful forcefield. This is a Reflexive Natural Shield with MNT*4 HP. The Ki is almost a second layer of skin so SP attacks function against the Natural Shield as though the attack were AP and the Natural Shield were Armor. It may not stop UP Attacks. (Phys) Select one Affix from the list below. You gain that Affix as a racial feature. (Phys) Icers begin in "Form One" and gain additional Forms as Superforms as they level up, as detailed below. As a pre-round action an Icer may advance one form. By spending an action, an Icer may advance any number of forms. An Icer may not enter a lesser form until after the current conflict is. The first time an Icer advances a single form (Form One to Form 2, Form 3 to Form 4, etc) during any round they ignore any EXP penalties. Every time an Icer advances one or more forms, they restore 20% of their Maximum END, half of their maximum Natural Shield and half their maximum Natural Armor after adjusting their stats. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Ment) Piercing Blast At level 1 an Icer automatically gains this power. This is an extremely powerful Ki attack that many Icers know how to use. It is a Ki attack with a -2 to its Strike roll. If it hits, it deals 1d6*10 damage, +1d6*10 Damage per level of the Icer and costs 25 Ki per 1d6*10. The attack is always Armor Piercing and Auto Critical. It gains Shield Piercing at level 4 and becomes Double Auto Critical at level 9. Shield Piercing increases the cost to 30 Ki per 1d6*10, but the Icer can choose not to use the Shield Piercing effect on the blast (must declare if you're not). The blast can not be countered and can only be used once every two rounds. (Phys) Second Form An Icer may not select this Power until level 3. Icers have the ability to change forms and become stronger. All stat changes from shifting forms are based on stats in their Base Form (Form 1). An Icer may activate a Form as an Action. Forms may be skipped (as in, you can go straight from Form 1 to Form 5) as long as you know the proper superform. However, each Superform may only be activated once, and an Icer may not "downgrade" their form until after the current combat. As a pre-round action you may advance one Form (Form 1 to Form 2, Form 2 to Form 3, etc) but you may not skip forms as a pre-round action. This form grants the following bonuses: * +10% All Stats, except INT. * When you select this power, you have 10 points to spend to increase your stats further. Each point spent increases a stat by +1%, to a maximum of +5%. Once selected, this choice may not be changed. INT may not be increased. * Select one Form Affix from the list below when you purchase this Superform. You gain that Affix's benefit. (Phys) Third Form An Icer may not select this Power until level 6 and they must know Second Form. This power functions as Second Form with the following exceptions: * +15% All Stats, except INT * When you select this power, you have 20 points to spend to increase your stats further. Each point spent increases a stat by +1%, to a maximum of +10%. Once selected, this choice may not be changed. INT may not be increased. * You gain the Form Affix you selected when learning Second Form * Select one Form Affix from the list below when you purchase this Superform. You gain that Affix's benefit. (Phys) Fourth Form An Icer may not select this Power until level 9 and they must know Third Form. This power funtions as Second Form with the following exceptions: * +20% All Stats, except INT * When you select this power, you have 30 points to spend to increase your stats further. Each point spent increases a stat by +1%, to a maximum of +15%. Once selected, this choice may not be changed. INT may not be increased. * You gain the Form Affixes you selected when learning Second Form and Third Form * Select one Form Affix from the list below when you purchase this Superform. You gain that Affix's benefit. (Phys) Fifth Form An Icer may not select this Power until level 12, and they must know Fourth Form. This form functions like the power Second Form with the following exceptions: * +25% All Stats, except INT * When you select this power, you have 45 points to spend to increase your stats further. Each point spent increases a stat by +1%, to a maximum of +15%. Once selected, this choice may not be changed. INT may not be increased. * You gain the Form Affixes you selected when learning Second Form, Third Form and Fourth Form * Select one Form Affix from the list below when you purchase this Superform. You gain that Affix's benefit. NOTE: ''You must submit a background and have it approved to use Fifth Form, or take the Chosen Unique.'' NOTE: There is an attached log to keep track of each form's -total- bonuses. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Form Affixes )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- These are special bonuses you may select to customize your form. You select one affix per form, which applies to that form and all later forms. Your choice in Affix is permanent once selected. Each affix may only be selected once. * Your Natural Shield may stop UP attacks as though they were AP and it now ignores the SP quality of attacks completely. It also gains +MNT*1 to its current and maximum value, before regenerating. * Your Natural Armor (not Resistance!) may treat AS, IA and UP attacks as instead having AP, at your option. Its current and maximum value also increases by +STM*2, before regenerating. * Your form develops a natural weapon of some sort that may be used like a sword. It deals 2d10 SP damage per level. It gains +2 Strike in Form 3 and AP in Form 4. * You gain a +Level*10 bonus to all damage rolls. * You have developed a unique attack based on your new form. You gain a new Level 1 Ki, Sword or Hand-to-Hand personal invent with 15 base Invent Points. * Whenever your Natural Armor or Natural Shield stop damage, you reflect 10% of the damage prevent as UP/AS damage. This functions as Flaring, but works against Ki Attacks with no penalty. * Your new body regenerates very quickly. It gains Level*3 HP and Ki Regeneration. * Your form has several sets of redundant muscles. They use STR/4 for their STR mod instead of the regular STR/5. * Your new form is capable of channeling the Icer's signature power, the Piercing Blast, through their hands. Piercing Blast may be delivered using your Hand to Hand strike or Ki Strike. It still uses the Ki Critical Hit table, but otherwise counts as its respective type of attack. In either form Piercing Blast may be used 2/2 rounds, gains a +2 bonus to Strike and deals +25% Base Damage. * Your form has an even longer and more prehensile tail than normal. Once per two rounds you may make a HtH strike with no penalty to wrap your tail around an opponent's throat and constrict them. This attack may not be parried. If successful, it counts as if you hit them with Grab and immediately Choked them, per the relevant powers. The victim loses 1 END on each of their actions until they break this grapple. This does not consume one of Grab's UPR.